


robbing nick's innocence

by dyslexius



Category: Nick Robinson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexius/pseuds/dyslexius
Summary: nick and dalia have a study date after school and they do a bit more than studying...





	robbing nick's innocence

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to dalia of course because i love her so much and nick is her man so i physically can't dedicate this to anyone except her. anyways, her little bitch ass FINALLY let me write something about nick after i've been talking about it for months. but she's only letting me write this because it's not gonna ruin her image of nick as a cute innocent boy even though we already know he's out here getting his dick mf sucked but um who said that lol. so now you know why this is soft as shit. blame dalia for this, not me. muah!
> 
> lol shout out to the alternate title too. it could have been robbing nick's dick of cum LMFAO.

the shrill sound of the dismissal bell pulled me out of my thoughts and i quickly packed up all my school stuff. i rushed out of the classroom and towards the double doors in the front of the school. i faintly heard someone calling my name behind me but i ignored it and continued walking towards the door. i stopped right outside the doors, searching through my bag for my car keys. "dalia!" i heard someone yell. i rolled my eyes and turned around to see who it was. 

"oh hey nick" i said, finally spotting the brown haired boy. he was bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. "why are you breathing so hard? i thought you were supposed to be athletic" i joked, walking over to him. he stood up fully, flashing me his award-winning smile. 

"i am athletic" he jokingly glared at me. "i just had to run all the way from the third floor to catch up with you" i shrugged playfully and started walking towards my car. 

"hey, don't forget about our study date" he said, walking beside me. "shit!" i sighed. 

i had actually forgotten. i was so caught up in my end of the day thoughts that i forgot that nick and i were supposed to study after school. 

"so do you want to come to my house?" he asked. "yeah. do you want me to drive?" he nodded and opened the passenger side door of my car. "i walked here in case you were wondering" i was actually. "i only live right down the street so it's not that bad. plus i have to keep this body in top shape somehow, don't i?" he winked. i rolled my eyes and lightly smacked his thigh. three minutes later we arrived at his house. we walked up the path to his front door and he unlocked the door and opened it swiftly. he took off his shoes and kicked them off to the side of the door. 

"should i take mine off too?" i questioned. "huh?" he looked up quickly. i motioned to his shoes. "oh um yeah sure" he blushed. hmm i wonder what he was thinking about. i smiled and bent down to unlace my shoes. "so do you want something to drink?" he asked, nervously. "yeah, water is fine" i replied, placing my shoes next to nick's. i walked into what i assumed was the kitchen and slid my backpack off my shoulder. i threw it on the same chair that nick had his on and i sat down on one of the stools at the island. 

i watched nick as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a glass. i stared at his back and focused on the hard muscles shifting with his movements. wow, thank you god for making this boy and placing him in front of me in that slightly tight white shirt. i was lost in thought and i didn't realize that nick had turned around and was handing me the glass of water. 

"earth to dalia" i heard him saying as i shook myself from my trance. "sorry" i laughed, grabbing the glass from him, our fingers touching. now it was my turn to blush. nick cleared his throat and backed up a little bit. "alright let's go up to my room, it's more comfortable up there" i grabbed my bag with my free hand and followed nick upstairs. he led me down a hallway to a door at the very end. 

"don't judge me for any possibly nerdy things you might find in here" he joked, swinging open the door. i stepped into his room and placed my bag on the floor. "make yourself at home" he said, sitting down on his bed. i set the glass of water down on an empty space on his desk and looked around his room. his walls were painted a deep red and he hung some band posters up. there was a guitar in the corner of the room and i walked towards it. i ran my fingers across the strings lightly. 

"i didn't know you played" i wondered aloud, turning around to face him. he scratched the back of his neck and avoided eye contact with me. "i've been playing since i was about seven" he confessed. 

"that's hot" i blurted. his eyes widened and he started to say something. "i mean, um, that's really cool. i've always wanted to learn to play guitar so maybe you could teach me one day" i interrupted him, quickly trying to distract him from what i said. "uh i guess i could do that" he agreed. 

i grabbed my bag and walked over to nick's bed. i sat down and started pulling out all my notes for calculus. i groaned, already thinking about the torture i was about to go through. "we haven't even started and you're already done?" nick chuckled. "yes" i said, flopping back onto his bed. 

i closed my eyes and thought about nick. all the girls in our school think he's weird because he's really quiet so they ignore him. i'm one of the only people who actually interacts with nick in school to be honest. i mean of course he has other friends that he talks to as well but other than his friends and me he doesn't talk much. he's just really shy. i smile slightly, thinking about the first time we met. he had bumped into me in the hallway by accident and he kept apologizing but i just laughed and told him it was okay. he picked my books up and apologized some more and we've been friends ever since. nick coughed and i was brought back to reality. 

i sat up and leaned towards nick to see what paper he was looking at. i could see him tense up slightly. i couldn't read the paper upside down so i grabbed the paper out of his hand, spinning it around and reading the title. i mouthed it to myself, etching it into my memory and then i handed the paper back to nick. i searched through my papers and finally found the same one nick had. "ok do you understand the first question?" he asked politely. i read over the question and shook my head. he leaned closer to the paper and some of his hair fell into his face. i unconsciously reached forward and pushed it back, immediately pulling my hand back after i realized what i was doing. "sorry" i blushed for the second time today. he smiled and continued his explanation. 

two and a half hours later and nick was trying to teach me how to solve an impossible question. "this shit is pointless! why do i need to know calculus to survive in the world?" i yelled out angrily. nick laughed and tried to get the paper back from me. i had already thrown it to the floor though along with all the other papers. "can we please be done?" i whined. he glanced at the papers on the floor, the clock, then me and he nodded. 

"let's get a snack" he said, standing up and walking towards the door. i quickly followed him down the stairs to his pantry. "i'll get some snacks for us while you go find a good movie for us to watch" he pointed me in the direction of the movies and i walked over to them. i picked out a comedy and walked back into the kitchen right as nick closed the door to the pantry. "i got one" i announced, holding the movie up. he nodded and we walked back up to his room. 

"so do you have any other hidden talents?" i inquired, sitting down on his bed. i leaned back against the headboard and watched nick fumbling with the dvd case. "what do you mean?" he asked. "i mean you never told me you played the guitar so i'm wondering if you play any other instruments or something" "oh uh i play the piano too" he replied, quietly. "wow! i love a talented man" i whispered to myself. "what?" he turned around, finally figuring out how to put the movie on. "i didn't say anything" he glanced at me and then sat down on the bed next to me. he purposely kept space between us but i disregarded that and moved closer to him. our arms touched and i felt him tense up just like earlier. 

"i don't bite you know" i smiled up at him. he smiled back and relaxed a little. the movie started playing and nick and i grabbed some of the snacks and dug in. we were about 10 minutes into the movie and i couldn't focus on what was being said because i was distracted by nick tapping his fingers. i could see them from the corner of my eye and it was starting to get annoying. i grabbed his hand, stopping his tapping. he looked at our hands and then me. "you were tapping your fingers" i answered his silent question. i let go of his hand and put my hand back on my thigh. a few seconds later i felt him grab my hand, intertwining our fingers. i looked at him with wide eyes but he was facing the movie with a smile on his face. he rubbed his thumb gently across my hand and i leaned closer to him. 

we were more than halfway through the movie and i couldn't stop thinking about nick. maybe it was the fact that our hands were still intertwined on my lap. or maybe it was the fact that i had a fat ass crush on him. either way, i can't believe i might be falling for this kid all because he helped me with my calculus homework. how desperate does that make me sound? ugh! i'm so annoyed with my mind right now. 

"nick" i called his name. he turned to me slightly, his eyes still on the tv. "nick!" i called again, a bit louder. he was fully facing me now and he had a bright smile on his face. "yeah?" he wondered. 

i couldn't stop myself from pulling his face towards mine and connecting our lips. his hands flew to my cheeks and he pulled away quickly. his brown eyes peered deeply into mine and i felt frozen. "i'm so sor-" i started to say. i was cut off by nick pressing his lips against mine again. i kissed him back because duh! wait what if he's just kissing me back because he doesn't want it to be weird? UGH!!! shut up mind! 

"nick" i said, breaking our kiss. 

"hmm?" 

"do yo-" 

"yes! where have you been throughout our entire friendship?" he asked incredulously. 

"would you let me finish?" i playfully hit his shoulder. 

"i already knew what you were going to ask and my answer is yes so can we please go back to kissing?" he whined. i rolled my eyes and smiled before climbing onto his lap so i was straddling him. he grabbed my waist but my shirt had risen up slightly so i could feel his warm hands on my skin. i placed my hands on his chest and leaned in slightly. i can't believe he's actually this attractive. my eyes scanned all over his beautiful face, taking in his full lips, his long eyelashes, his sharp jawline. he was staring back into my eyes expectantly. i leaned forward the rest of the way and felt his warm lips against mine. my hands snaked into his hair and i tugged on it slightly. he let out a soft groan of pleasure. his tongue slipped into my mouth, surprising me. i slid one of my hands underneath his shirt. he grabbed my wrist tightly and broke our kiss. "don't do that. you're just gonna make me harder than i already am" he growled, his eyes a slightly darker shade of brown. i gasped at the way he was acting. it was honestly so hot. i could feel his dick under me and i got off of his lap. my fingers traveled to the zipper on his jeans and i pulled it down. i watched him to make sure he was ok with what was happening. he gave a slight nod and i pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs. 

"oh my god! why do nerdy guys always have the biggest dicks?" i exclaimed. he laughed loudly and leaned down to kiss me hard. 

"who said i was nerdy?" he smirked. 

"oh shut up everyone knows you are" i smiled back at him. i wrapped my fingers around his dick and he took a deep breath. i laughed softly and started to move my hand. 

"fuck!" he whispered out. 

"you just cursed! so much for being a good boy" i laughed again. he sent me a playful glare and looked down at my hand on his dick. i leaned down towards his dick and opened my mouth. 

"um! can we actually not do this?" he nervously spoke. "of course! sorry" i replied, taking my hand off of him. 

"no it's ok i just don't know if i'm ready for that...yet" he reassured me. i nodded and watched as he pulled his pants back up. he leaned back against the headboard and patted the spot beside him. i crawled over to him and cuddled up to him. i laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. "i just want to go slow with you. i've liked you for so long, dalia, i don't want anything to ruin this for us" he spoke softly, rubbing my arm. 

"it's ok nick you don't have to explain yourself. i am perfectly okay with going slow" i smiled up at him, kissing his lips lightly. "mmm i might never get used to that" he hummed out quietly. i laid my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes. i listened to the calming sound of his heartbeat and smiled for what seemed like the millionth time today. 

"thanks for kind of robbing me of my innocence" he laughed. i hid my face in his chest, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks. "and on that note, dalia, will you be my girlfriend or am i too nerdy?" he joked, his eyes lighting up. 

"yeah, i will, you nerd" i answered, kissing him softly. he pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. i closed my eyes again and breathed deeply, trying not to think about how i had to leave later. i wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. 

wow! 

thank you again god for not only making nick the nicest boy i've ever met but also making him like me just as much as i like him.


End file.
